


Those Who Wait

by Andraste



Category: Transformers Animated
Genre: Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three cybernetic lifeforms pass fifty solar cycles. A trio of drabbles written after the series première.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Wait

**I.**

It is the smell of the places that disgusts Megatron most. His olfactory sensors are constantly beset with the stench of organic life, crawling across the Earth like maggots. In his reduced circumstances, he cannot shut it out.

Gradually, he manipulates the fleshling into transforming the world into something less nauseating. The air is filled more and more with the wholesome scent of machine oil, but it is not nearly enough.

When he is finally able to walk under the sky again, Megatron will not rest until he has wiped the stink of flesh creatures away once and for all.

**II.**

Every cycle, Teletraan-1 sends more drones, searching the world above for any sign of Cybertronian activity. Though she extends her feelers further and further, she has found nothing definitive.

The technology of this primitive world advances at an improbable rate, but the data only yields an 82.7% chance of Decepticon interference in its development. Her primary purpose now is to protect her passengers, and it would not be logical to draw enemy attention by waking them without need.

She watches over her charges as they lie bound and frozen, and knowing nothing of either boredom or patience, awaits better information.

**III.**

If forced, Starscream would admit that patience is not one of his many strengths. In the fifty solar cycles that he has searched for the Allspark, boredom has been his worst enemy. When the ruined carrier grows unbearable, he soars out on his own wings to seek his prize.

What he would never admit, even to himself, that it is not merely boredom that drives him into the void. In the darkness of the ship, he often feels another presence or imagines phantom footsteps.

Fool that he is, Starscream is still half expecting Megatron to return and take his revenge.


End file.
